Aftereffect
by TheSpoiltOne
Summary: Bella and Edward had been together since the first day of school. Jasper also had his sights set on Bella since he first laid eyes on her in 7th grade. Constant flirtation has brought Jasper to a climax. Is Bella going to feel the Aftereffect?


**Birds and Bees Writing Challenge**

**Hosted by The Writer's Coffee Shop.**

**Name of story: Aftereffect**

**Penname: TheSpoiltOne & Footroza**

**Category : Kahula**

**Fandom: Twilight**

**To read the rest of the entries go to **

**If you want to see the rules for this contest go to the challenges page on the TWCS Library.**

**If you have any questions about the contest, contact either via PM or our emai**

**a/n: This is Footroza's and my entry into the Birds and the Bees contest over at TWCSlibrary it is under challenges. We are accepting entries until the 12****th**** of Feb 2010. So go check it out and enter!**

**We hope you enjoy it as much as we did.**

**Thanks to Lead69 for her amazing beta skills.. mwah!! Love you honey... **

**Jasper's POV  
**  
I looked up at the clock in Ancient history, Mr. Samways was prattling on about next weeks assignment. I had tuned out ten minutes ago. I just wanted to get to lunch. I knew more about Ancient History than this dude. To say this class was boring was putting it mildly, but really my thoughts were on seeing my friends at our lunch table. If I was being completely honest, there was only one person I was thinking about.

She had captured my thoughts and starred in several of my sexual fantasies since I first saw her in 7th grade. Just thinking about her tight ass in a pair of jeans was enough to give me a rock hard boner. I was enraptured by everything Bella. I could tell you everything about her body right down to the small scar that she had on her upper thigh from when we were all jumping on Emmet's trampoline.

_GOD DAMN IT...Bella on a trampoline. _Fuck, now I would have a hard on all through lunch.....again.

The problem with my obsession was that Bella had been my best friends girlfriend since the second day I saw her in 7th grade. She and Edward have always been inseparable. They were the school's power couple. She was the sweet 'girl next door' type that all the boys secretly desired, and he was the ruggedly handsome jock, that all the girls tried to fuck. Unbeknown to Bella, many of the girls had been successful in their quest.

Edward was a player, and he had no guilt about cheating on Bella whenever he got the chance. It pissed me off that he could take something so perfect and shit on it whenever he got the itch, but that was Edward. All I could do was sit in the wings and think about all the things I could do for Bella if I was ever given the chance.

It should have been me. I had been the one to tell Edward about Bella that first day. He didn't even think she was cute, but as soon as I showed interest, he swooped in for the kill. Like most girls, she was putty in his hands from the moment he said "Hello." She made her choice, and every day since then, I have wished it was me.

My hands should be grabbing her firm ass lifting her up to ride my cock. It should be my waist she wraps her legs around to pump her body up and down as she softly moans with pleasure. My name should be the one she yells as I spill my seed in her beautiful cunt.

_Fucking hell. Could I be more pathetic?_ Did I just moan?

"Mr. Whitlock? Is there something you would like to share?" Mr. Samways smirks at me.

I fucking grumble something about being hungry, and silently fume at the nightmare that is Edward and Bella. Just thinking about her with him makes me want to kill myself. FUCK!

Finally, the damn bell rings, and I grab my things and am out the door before anyone can amuse themselves with the embarrassing tent I am sporting in my pants.

I am still furious by the time I get to the cafeteria. I decide to forgo getting a lunch today. Instead, deciding on hiding my erection safely under a lunch table.

I can feel their approach before they even reach the table. Once again, they are hand in hand giving each other goo goo eyes. I watch from the corner of my eye as he pulls her close to him for a deep kiss. It looks more like he is marking his territory than showing her affection.

"Fucking hell, Edward. Why don't you just pee on her and get it over with?" I grumble.

Edward raised his eyebrows at me.

"Oh, you know Jasper baby," Bella giggled dropping Edward's hand, "he wants me bad. Don't you Jazz?" Pretty much trying to sit in my lap. Fuck she would feel my hard boner. I stood up before she notice the bulge, and moved to the other side of the table. I didn't even bother to look at her.

"Jasper, are you okay?" Bella asked in a concerned tone. I shot her a death glare, and mumbled, "yea, I'm peachy."

Edward roughly ran his hands through my hair around like you would a three year old. "Jasper is just on the rag, aren't you JAZZY POO. What are you still pissed about us not going with you to the beach this weekend?"

"Fuck off, Dude. Like I want to be around your sorry ass any more than I have to be." I replied with a huff. I was usually not quite so moody, but damn it. Why the hell did he get to sit there and have her in his lap. I watched for a second as her hand massaged his scalp. I could imagine those fingers rubbing on me. I shook my head to get the fantasy out of my mind, and tore my eyes away from the scene before me.

Bella piped in, "I didn't know you wanted us to go to the beach. Why didn't you tell me Edward? " He just shrugged him shoulders to dismiss her question.

"Well, maybe I wanted to go. If fact, I think Jasper and I will have a fine time at the beach without you. Won't we Jazz? You could spend some quality time to rubbing suntan lotion on me." There I go again. I pictured myself and Bella on the beach. She was naked of course, and I was rubbing her all over with suntan lotion in the most sensitive of areas.

"Why Bella...I think Jasper just moaned. I think you are getting a little under his skin. Why don't you go get us a pizza and give Jasper a break ?" Edward laughed.

I watched Bella jump up off his lap, boobs bouncing and walk away to the lunch line, all the while shaking her ass from side to side.

Edward must have been watching my gaze, and said, "See something you like, ass wipe." I just rolled my eyes. They just never let up. Edward continued when he was satisfied that I was not ogling his girlfriend any more. "So, will you take Bella to the beach this weekend. Actually, that would work out great for me. Jessica has been getting antsy for a hot and nasty fuck fest, and who am I but just the guy to give it to her."

"Fuck you... asshole. Why do you even bother with the pretense of having a girlfriend? Bella could do so much better. You shouldn't be fucking cheating on her especially with that shanky ass whore that will probably cause your dick to shrivel and fall off."

Edward just laughed, "You know I love Bella, and she is good in bed, but a teenage boy needs variety. Bella is my beautiful angel. She is not the wham bam thank you ma'am type. She is the make love to me and hold me till morning kind of girl. Some times I like to get rough, and I just wouldn't do that with Bella... I mean...she's Bella. The virginal swan."

"God you are so disgusting. Don't you hear yourself? You don't want to upset the 'vision' your fucked up mind has created for your 'perfect' girlfriend by fucking her the way you want to fuck. That's stupid bro. Have you ever thought that maybe she might like it rough too? She is hardly a 'virginal swan' anymore." I argued.

"No way. I would never look at her the same way if I saw her kneeling at my feet sucking my cock. She is not like that. I don't want to be with a whore, I just want to fuck them."

He was getting on my last nerve. I needed to get out of here. Before I could get up to leave, Bella sat in my lap as she gave Edward his pizza."So, what's the word. Will you take me to the beach with you or not?"

I looked at Edward, who was nodding at me like his head was on fire. "Sure, sure. I will pick you up at 9:00." She shocked the shit out of me by kissing me on the cheek. Her warm lips inflaming my skin immediately. It was as if my whole body was suddenly on fire. I had to get the fuck out of here.

"I gotta go. See you after school." I said as I made my way from the table.

As I hurried out to the courtyard, I heard someone yelling my name. I knew immediately who it was, and I almost didn't turn around. Enough was enough. What the hell did she want from me.

"Jasper...would you hold up... WAIT!" Bella called.

Reluctantly, I turned around, "WHAT?" I shouted at her causing her to flinch at the sound.

She bowed her head to me not wanting to look me in the eyes. She was sublime in her submission. I wanted to grab her and take her into the woods. She was mine.

"I'm sorry. I was just worried about you. Are you sure everything is okay? You seemed so tense at lunch." I wanted to laugh in her face, but instead I got angrier.

"What the fuck am I to you? Are you trying to fucking kill me? All that touching, and kissing, and laughing. God Damn it. I am a man, Bella. I am not a ghost. I have feelings, and you are fucking with all of them." I yelled.

She silently shook her head, and I could tell she was hurt by my words, but she still refused to look me in the eye.

"Look at me!" I growled, and her eyes flew up instantly. "I want to know if you do that shit on purpose. Are you trying to drive me nuts, or are you trying to make Edward jealous? Cause I can't take all the mixed signals anymore."

She just stood there. Her eyes were heavy with tears, but she didn't move. "Tell me something. Anything. Or just leave me the fuck alone. I am tired of being your emotional cushion. Maybe I have needs too. Did you ever think of that as you threw yourself at me?"

"Jasper, I am so sorry. I never meant..." I couldn't take that shit. I didn't want her pity, so I interupted her. "OH FUCK IT! You aren't going to sit there and make excuses for all the flirtatious fuckery you have been pushing on me for the past 5 years."

I moved to her and pulled her to me. I wanted her. I needed to feel her on my skin. "Do you want me, Bella? This is the only time I will ever ask you this question, and from this point on...if you chose not to act on your feelings...I never want you to talk to me again. It is either...kiss me now...or lose me forever."

She shook her head. "Don't say that. You don't mean it. I need you. You can't just leave. What about Edward?"

"Good question. What about Edward? Do you have any idea how hard it is to see you with him?" I put my mouth on hers and whispered, "I have wanted you since I first saw you. I have never wanted something more in my life." I pulled back before kissing her, and heard her moan from the loss.

"Say it, Bella. What do you want? You can't have it both ways. You either tell me what you want, or I am gone. I can't be your middle man anymore."

She lowered her eyes to me again, and seemed to struggle with her thoughts. If I had not been standing so close, I would not have heard her whisper, "I want you too."

Four words. That is all it took. Four small words, and my world shifted under my feet. I was not longer in control of my actions. I had waited for so long to hear her acknowledge her feelings for me. All of the bottled up frustration I had felt for all those years came out in flood of emotion.

"Let's go!" I barked out grabbing her hand and pulled her back toward the school. I needed her now, and I didn't care who saw me, but having sex in the courtyard didn't seem like a great idea. I pulled her along until we got to a small closet by Hall B. Most of the students were out eating lunch, or in study hall, so I knew we would be relatively left alone.

Slamming the door behind me, I heard her whimper. "I am going to give you what we have both been waiting on for all these years, but I am not going to be gentle. I am not Edward. I know that you have some vixen in you. You have been begging for a hard fuck for years, and our little Eddie just doesn't want to see it."

I roughly turned her around so she had her back to me, and was facing the wall. My hands moved toward her hips an up toward her breasts. "Oh god." She pleaded.

"God's not here for you little girl, but if your good for me, I might let you pray before me." I hooked my fingers at the top of her pants, and pulled down her jeans and her panties with a hard tug. I didn't even let her step out of them they were just hanging around on her knees. Oh, Fuck yes. The sight of Bella's pussy was overwhelming.

"Don't fucking move. I want to feel all of you. Do you know how long you have been in my dreams?" I cupped her breast with one hand and pinched her hardening nipple with my other. I couldn't stop myself from rubbing my jean covered erection into her ass. Just being this close to her was going to push me over the edge, and I was completely clothed.

I spun her around to face me, and noticed that her eyes were closed. As I moved one hand to the small of her back, I closed my second one around her warm pussy. I could feel how aroused she was from the liquid that now glazed my fingers. "Open your eyes. I want you to see who is bringing you to the brink and back. I don't want you to fool yourself that I am Edward. You will remember this for a long time."

She whimpered, but complied and opened her eyes. Just as her eyes met mine, I thrust a finger into her. She gasped at the suddenness of the intrusion, but soon placed her hands on my shoulders to help steady herself.

"How does it feel to have my fingers in your pussy? Is this what you have been begging for with all of your flirting and girly bullshit? Tell me what you want, or I will leave you here with your arousal dripping down your thighs." I requested as I continued to bring her to the brink of orgasm.

"Oh...Jasaaper...YESS..I want you.. I have wanted you...PLEEASE keep going. I need you." She begged.

I felt a smile grace my lips at her words, but the demon was not satisfied. I felt the need to get as many of my fantasies out before the reality of our situation came back to us with the opening of our door. I took my fingers out of her, and pushed her down to her knees. She looked up to my face from under her lashes. She knew what was coming, and she was beyond ready. I had her so wound up she would do whatever I asked to get her own release now.

"Surely, you know what I want, and it isn't going to come out on its own." She let out a nervous giggle and raised her shaky hands to release my cock from my jeans. I steadied her hands, and asked, "Bella, have you ever done this before?"

I could tell she was embarrassed as she shook her head "no" and lowered her eyes from mine. I was going to be her first blow job? This just keeps getting better and better. I grabbed her chin to look up at me, "I will help you. After you take my jeans off, I want you to grab my ass. I will not be needing your hands to fuck that pretty little mouth of yours." She obeyed immediately. I felt my dick twitch as she reached her little hands around to take a firm grasp of my ass cheeks.

"Open your mouth, and start breathing through you nose. You will feel the need to gag at first, but focus on your breathing." I suggested.

Once again, I watched as she eagerly opened for me. I placed my now throbbing cock on her bottom lip and slowly started to push into her hot mouth. She brought her tongue up and around my tip licking off all of my pre-cum. She seemed to be enjoying my taste as she moaned at the sensation. That sound only served to send the monster into over drive. I couldn't stop myself from thrusting all the way into the back of her throat.

It was too much...too soon. She gagged, and pulled away. I didn't want to hurt her. I had let my over stimulated teenage mind take over, and for that I felt guilty. "I'm sorry darling. I will go slower. You are doing a great job, now open up, and let's trying this again." She wiped her lips and chin off, and nodded to me with a determined look. She wanted this as much as I did.

Once I felt her hand grasp my ass again, I went back to thrusting my dick into her mouth. I concentrated on keeping it at just the right depth to keep her from having a hard time again. It felt better than I could have ever imagined. The feel over her lips and tongue, and the sight of her eyes locked to mine as her cheeks hollowed around my cock, and the smell of her arousal filling the small room. It was all sensory overload. I needed my release...NOW...

"Bella, I am going to move down your throat a bit more, and I am going to cum. You need to try and swallow everything I give you." She hummed her affirmative response, and my knees almost buckled. "FUCK...I have finally found a good use of that mouth of yours. I knew you would excel at cock sucking...GOD you are so wonderful. That's it...take it all in. Relax and feel it. AGGHHHH.."

I released into her throat, and she eagerly swallowed all of my seed. I didn't even attempt to remove my dick from her mouth...she just looked so beautiful kneeling before me. Edward was a douche not to see the magnificence in this beautiful woman.

Finally, my dick fell from her lips, and she looked up to me with a wicked smile. "You are a good little girl aren't you?" I teased. "A good little girl with a mouth like a pro." I watched as the blush rose from her neck to the top of her head, and she started biting on her bottom lip. "I think you deserve a little reward for your efforts. Don't you?"

I pulled her up to meet my lips, and I kissed her passionately. I could taste my essence on her tongue, and my cock came back to life almost instantly.

"See what you do to me. Every time I see you smile, or you look at me with your amazing eyes, or graze my skin with your touch, I can think of nothing but you. Then you taunt me with your words. You see now the aftereffect of your actions. It should have been me from the very beginning. You should be MINE... I would give you what you need, and I would worship you like the goddess you are." I whispered against her lips.

She was moaning and moving her hips, begging for friction between her legs. I pressed her wet heat against my hard member. "You want me. Tell me what you want. Tell me.."

"Oh GOD..Please fuck me..I need it.. Give it to me.." She shocked me by pulling her body up and wrapping her legs around my waist. All I had to do was place my cock at her entrance, and my dream would become reality.

I wanted to remember this forever, so I slowly inched her pussy down onto me. The groaned and threw her head back in ecstasy. "More...More..I need more...Faster Jasper...Give me all you have..."

Her words were like magic. I placed my hands on her hips and started pulling her up and down to give us both the answer to our need. The slapping of our bodies set a steady rhythm. It wouldn't be long for either of us at this rate.

"Jasper, I am going to cum.. Fuck me Jasper...Faster." She was practically yelling. I was beginning to worry that some passer by might hear our cries of pleasure, and the last thing I wanted was to be disturbed.

I couldn't stop to form a complete sentence, so I covered her mouth with mine. Her screams echoed into my throat. I remembered that I didn't have on a condom. I wanted to release inside her, but that wasn't going to happen.

The hardest thing I have ever done was wait as she road out her orgasm before placing her back on the ground. "Sit down on the crate over there." She complied, and I followed her with my cock in my hand. I was amazed once again that I didn't even have to ask her to take me into her mouth. Before I could voice my sentence, she had engulfed my overly sensitive rod all the way back down her throat, and I came instantly.

As I watched her quench her thirst for my taste, I knew that I could never give her back to Edward now. She was right where she should be...With me. She was mine. The world seemed to be spinning in the right direction again.

I pulled her to me in a loving embrace. "Thank you, Bella. That was..." she interrupted me with.."Amazing...Better than I have ever had before." I looked into her eyes, and understood what she was saying. She felt the same way I did.

The problem was, where did we go from here. "Bella, you are mine now. I can't let you go. I can't let you go back with him. Just the thought makes me want to kill him. Do you want to be with me? "

"I think I have always wanted you Jasper." She lowered her eyes, and looked sad. "I just don't want to hurt Edward. He loves me. He will be crushed, and what about your friendship? I don't want to come between the two of you."

It broke my heart to see her feeling guilty over her feelings for Edward. He didn't deserve her concern. Truth be told, he was probably in another closet with Jessica as we stood here, but I knew that this was not the right time to tell her this. She would have to see his whorish ways on her own. Only then would she believe that he was the cancer in her life I knew that he was.

A plan came to my mind, "Bella, I need you to do something for me. Do you trust me?" She was still looking down, so I raised her head to look at me. "Answer me. Do you trust me?" She shook her head, and I continued, "We are going to figure this out, but I need you to stay away from Edward until Saturday. That means no kissing, no touching, and no sex."  
I needed her to understand how serious I was about this. If she couldn't honor my request, I would never trust her.

I grabbed her roughly and said in a stern voice, "I will know if he touches you. Don't let that happen." I saw tears form in her large doe eyes, and she asked, "But how? He will know something is wrong."

"I don't care how you do it, but don't let him get close to you. I WILL KNOW!!" I stressed each and every word to extenuate my point. She didn't know, but Edward always told me about all of there sexual play. If he were to touch her, he would be the one to tell me.

She began to bite her lower lip. I knew she was worried, but if I could get past this week to Saturday. I would make sure that Edward was caught with his hands in the cookie jar. I pulled her lip out of her bite and kissed her to help ease her fears. "Will you do this for me?"

"Yes, Jasper. Anything. I will do anything for you." Her words made my heart soar.

"Darling, you really shouldn't have said that." I said with an evil laugh.

**a/n: go and check out the other entries for the contest and maybe think about entering your own. Any queries give us a shout.**

**You know what to do... please review.....**


End file.
